The Spectrobe Report
by Katfreak
Summary: Commander Grant writes a report about the state of Nanairo after another Krawl attack and the consequences it had for everyone's favourite spectrobe master and his partner.....


**The Spectrobe Report**

**Katfreak; Hey guys! It's been awhile! This is my first Spectrobe story. Depending on the reviews I get for it I may do more in this series. Speaking of which, this series is based of pics I have been doing on Deviantart. This is set after Spectrobes: Origins! Please do enjoy reading! I do not own Spectrobes!**

* * *

**Nanairo Planetary Petrol – Internal Report**

**Time code – XX/YX/YY**

**Personal Log – Commander E. Grant**

Nanairo is finally heading back into recovery, with the worst affected areas, Nessa, Ziba and even Kollin itself, beginning to rebuild.

Support has been coming in from the Kaio system, as soon as word got through of the destruction left behind from the decimation of the Krawl attack.

Kamtoga arrived today with the village elder of Wyterra, Radese, in order to assist any way they could.

In spite of this welcomed support, and the fact the Nanairo is recovering, I do not reflect well on the one unsolved issue of the scenario....: What exactly happened to Rallen and Jeena?

Neither of them have returned from going to confront the Krawl, and our search parties have found no trace of them.

Wait, that is not true. Something was found on the surface of Kollin, where the battle took place.

Their Cosmolink.

What this means for them, and I'm ashamed to admit, rather frightens me somewhat. Many believe they sacrificed their lives to stop the Kollin threat once and for all.

I am not so sure. This uncertainty stems from the fact that both of them were in possession of Spectrobe DNA; a fact not many outside the NPP were aware of.....at least in Jeena's case.

Rallen, as many knew, had been gravely injured after a disastrous battle with Krux, the Krawl leader, after the Krawl had returned to Nanairo after their defeat in the Kaio system.

Rallen was very near death when the Spectrobes introduced their DNA into him. This mutated him into a hybrid of Human/Spectrobe.

This transformation had several side effects, both for Rallen physically and mentally, and his partnership with Jeena.

Rallen gained Spectrobe-like power, and several animalistic tendencies he struggled to contain. Physically, his hair had lengthened considerably and his eyes became permanently cat-slit. He was also able to generate energy waves, which he channelled into his weaponry and hand-to-hand combat to effectiveness in battle.

The side effect concerning Jeena, however, was very alarming.

Both had been able to fight with Spectrobes due to the power of the Cosmolink, making Jeena an almost deputy Spectrobe master.

In their first battle since Rallen's change, Jeena had been unable to summon any Spectrobes to assist her in battle; a fact that had nearly been disastrous if Rallen hadn't come to help her. Rallen, on the other hand, had been able to summon Spectrobes without a problem.

Perplexed and very confused, this put a strain on their working relationship, even more then their normal arguments.

This carried on for awhile before a Krawl confrontation on Daichi reaffirmed their bond, though I do not know the exact details of the matter.

This partnership even carried on when the Krawl attacked Kollin itself, when Krux's plan to destroy the NPP and Kollin and use the lifeless planet as the next Krawl hive and consume the Nanairo system.

However, Jeena was unable to accompany Rallen into battle. This frustrated her greatly, especially as she knew Rallen was in other potentially fatal battle, with the fate of the universe firmly weighing on him.

This caused a spark of energy from Jeena, something I recognised as a similar to Rallen, after an incident in my office after he had awakened following his transformation and recovery.

We quickly theorised that Jeena may also be able to turn into a Spectrobe. It was another theory was that it could possibly be due to the Cosmolink and the reason why it did not work for Jeena then.

Jeena quickly obtained a Spectrobe DNA sample - one from the Spectrobe Pegantium, who Rallen had ordered to stay with Jeena to protect her - and injected it within herself.

The transformation was extraordinarily fast, compared to Rallen's. However, I believe Jeena's will to fight with may have aided her.

She gained several physical qualities that Rallen also shared, but I am unaware of the ones in battle she gained, as she quickly took off with Pegantium to aid Rallen.

Time passed, and the battle took on another higher intensity. I may not have directly been on site, but I could still feel it from where I was in Kollin.

Light soon consumed the surface of Kollin, and all the Krawl that had been attacking vanished.

Kollin was very still, and after the shock, many realised the Krawl had been defeated.

As detailed above, Nanairo soon began its slow recovery, with the NPP doing its best to give aid amongst the chaos left in the wake of the battle; praising Rallen and Jeena as heroes for saving the universe again.

It seems that a bitter irony the two who made this peace possible have vanished.

....I spoke of my concerns to Kamtoga, when I spoke to him earlier on in private.

He told me a possible theory he had in light of the news about Rallen and Jeena being part Spectrobe.

Spectrobes, once they were no longer needed, would revert to their fossilised forms once any threat to the universe had disappeared until they were needed again and a new master awakened them.

Kamtoga thinks that this could apply to them both now; that Rallen and Jeena are now fossilised somewhere, until they are called into action again.

This is a somewhat distressing theory.....however, in light of everything that has occurred, it cannot be dismissed.

If it is true, then I may never have the chance to see them both again, as I hope that the Krawl may never return, especially in my lifetime.

However, I do wish to see them again.

It may be improper for me to be like this, being the commander and having to detach myself from the officers under my command; but I frankly do not care.

They both have saved this galaxy, and many others, from the Krawl threat many times now. They have the right to return and share in this peace.

I will remain hopeful, that one day, in some way: I will see Rallen and Jeena again.

This is Commander E. Grant, signing off for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! I hope this is ok guys! If you are interested in the pictures for this series, please do visit my Deviantart page. I go by the same name as I do here. Please no flames and please do review! Thanx and Seeya next time.**


End file.
